


Fervour

by PinkZero



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZero/pseuds/PinkZero
Summary: Zuko is frustrated when he begins having less than innocent dreams about a certain Water Tribe member. His frustration is only doubled when he finds out why such dreams had started in the first place - having never really had any that weren't about trivial things before. Luckily his Uncle has some medication for him to suppress the symptoms. Unluckily for him, Zuko runs out just before he and Sokka leave for boiling rock and his long overdue heat comes to a head when they get back to the Western Air Temple.





	Fervour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiyatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyatan/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely Shezka!~ <3
> 
> This is my first time writing them, and it's been a very long time since I've written at all in general. It's un-beta'd. 
> 
> I hope you like it~!

Zuko couldn’t remember the first time it had happened, well, not exactly. It wasn’t like he could remember a date but it was sometime when he was in Ba Sing Se with his Uncle. What he did remember was the feeling of disgust he’d felt at the time. The unsettled churn in his gut as he realised that the dream he’d woken from all sweat slick and hard, had involved another guy. Not just any guy - mind you that was enough to leave him confused and reeling - no it had been Sokka. The long-limbed Water Tribe boy that travelled with The Avatar.

On top of that it was all new to Zuko, too. He couldn’t remember a time when his body had betrayed him so humiliatingly. It was worse even than the times when his firebending hadn’t worked quite right. Waking up on his stomach feeling stifled and trembling with the harsh aftershocks of what he soon realised was an orgasm. His first actual - Zuko didn’t want to re-live the memory of that occasion, mostly because his Uncle had been completely aware of what had transpired. Well… the resulting mess, not the actual dream.

The next week or so was much the same after that and then the situation seemed to have resolved itself. Zuko still had the dreams, but he didn’t wake up in his own sticky mess any longer. He’d thought - wrongly - that it was just a blip and he could forget about it, that the dreams were just because he was so intent on finding The Avatar that his mind conjured up images of the eldest of their mismatched group. But why those dreams were… why within them he and Sokka… There was no reason for them to be so heated! Why couldn’t he dream of a girl!? A nice Fire Nation girl, like Mai or even Ty Lee.

It was an irritating distraction from his task. He didn’t have time to just languish in Ba Sing Se when he really needed to get back home somehow. He missed it, the Fire Nation. His Uncle still thought Zuko should relax a bit, enjoy the apartment and the tea shop and the peace. But Zuko couldn’t enjoy it because it was false. There was no peace for anyone in the world and least of all him when his need for the approval of his father niggled at him constantly. More than niggled, it gnawed and stabbed and crushed him.

 

****

 

The second time it happened Iroh had brought Zuko some sort of medicine and as soon as the name of it registered the Prince’s mood plummeted even more. Why did he have to have that affliction thrust upon him as well as everything else? It made Zuko feel more desperate, enough to make the regrettable decision to leave his Uncle behind completely.

Things were much calmer for a while, well not calmer but Zuko found himself back at home with his Father and Azula. It’s what he’d wanted all along, what he’d been striving for. But the falsehood of how his father’s praise had been earned gnawed at him. The Avatar wasn’t dead but Azula had told her father that Zuko had killed him, she was up to something. That was certainly clear enough but Zuko couldn’t figure out what.

Still, he ignored it in favour of finally living out his life the way that it was supposed to be, as Fire Nation Royalty. But the sour taste that it all left him with was niggling and nagging and after a while it got the best of him. Despite being accepted again, despite getting a girlfriend and luxuries and respect - that may or may not have even been real - Zuko just felt wrong. Azula was plotting something, his father's way of doing things was too much and too wrong and Uncle Iroh had been right all along. That hurt Zuko the most, the way he had treated his Uncle and the things that he’d said within his moments of anger. He had to make it right. This wasn’t him.

None of it was. Not the cruelty, not the war, not Mai. Zuko felt disgusted with himself for doing so many things so very wrongly, for the way that he’d lived for so long blinded by his frantic need for acceptance and affection and home. But home wasn’t what he’d remembered. Home wasn’t warm - other than the weather - and it wasn’t comfortable as long as he was feeling stifled by his guilt. It couldn't ever be _home_ again, not with his mother gone.

The only saving grace was that the sheer volume of medicine his uncle had acquired lasted a long time. Suppressing any more awkward episodes and masking his scent. Better to be assumed Beta than to be found an Omega in his family. The thought of what shame would become him if Azula or his father were to find out caused more than one episode of waking up sweat slick and anxious in the middle of the night.

Time passed and Zuko remained blissfully masked and free of any more heat episodes for time enough to see how his current life was too much to bear. He needed to leave, so that's what he did. He had a vague idea of where he'd go but no real clue as to whether he would be welcomed or attacked. It'd serve him right if he was shunned of course, but the Avatar and his group were good people and Zuko hoped for forgiveness over animosity. At least from the Avatar himself.

After a painfully awkward introduction, some arguments and some time Zuko was accepted into the Avatar's group in lieu of being Aang's firebending teacher. Whatever Katara and Sokka thought of his motives they were genuine this time, Zuko wanted to help Aang defeat his father. The only way to regain his honour now would be to try and undo the awful blight his father had brought upon the people through nothing more than sheer greed for power.

 

****

 

The third time it happened couldn't have been at a worse time. He and Sokka were at Boiling rock on a rescue mission where _everyone_ knew who Zuko was. Crammed into a tiny freezer chamber for punishment - though really it was a part of their plan all along - Zuko began to feel the first licks of heat making his insides burn. The fact that it helped him endure his task much more easily was only a small comfort. He was sure that his scent would soon become easily notable and prayed to Agni that the majority of fire nation here - at the very least - were Beta and would be oblivious.

When Sokka opened his cell to see how Zuko was doing the Prince saw it in the water tribesman's face before any words were even exchanged between them. He knew. Sokka _knew_ and he looked as shell shocked as Zuko had been the first time that it'd happened, except there was something else in the expression that Zuko wanted to pretend he hadn't seen. The slight crack of Sokka's voice as he spoke sent a shiver down Zuko's spine that was completely unrelated to the cold all around him, but all he did was smirk and show the other boy the fruits of his labour. He was more than happy when Sokka closed the door again, though he lingered outside for a moment before moving on.

Thankfully it seemed that the heat this time was coming on much slower than usual. The buzz of warmth in him remained at that low level for much of their remaining time at Boiling Rock. No one - aside from Sokka and that Suki woman - seemed to notice anything and Zuko was grateful that at least something went his way. Even during the riot things seemed to be going relatively smoothly. Until Azula arrived.

The face she made when she came across him had Zuko's stomach twisting in sick knots and her smugness made him feel smaller than ever. It also made him angry, but spending time fighting would be pointless. Mai's help had been invaluable but they couldn't win, especially with Zuko in his current state as it was slowly getting worse, making him sweat and lose his breath much faster than usual. How humiliating, how _stupid._

Somehow they managed to get away and into an area that was _safe._ Not that it was any help to Zuko in his current state. By now every member of their party was privy to his state and it was only making Zuko want to lash out, which would probably ruin the tenuous trust that had built up between them. So he seethed in silence, arms tightly crossed over his chest and with as much physical distance between him and the two Alpha's. One of which - Suki - seemed to be uninterested in him which was the only godsend of the situation.

Sokka, on the other hand, was staring at him almost exclusively. An expression that Zuko couldn't decipher on his features even as he conversed with his father. The journey back to the Western Air Temple seemed to take much longer than it should have with how much Zuko wanted - yes _wanted_ \- to be closer to Sokka.  

When they finally got back Zuko resisted the urge to lock himself away instantly, instead watching fondly as Sokka and Katara were reunited with their father. It was nice to see that he'd helped with something so important, even if it hurt him slightly to remember his own family. How that happiness and how hard they embraced each other would never be _his_ family life, unless he could find his Uncle again.

When Toph commented about them not bringing back _any_ meat all Zuko could do was roll his eyes slightly and shake his head. He was sure that he also heard a quiet comment about his current state - of course Toph was an Alpha too - but the blind earthbender left it at that. Leaving it another few moments Zuko clenched and unclenched his fists a few times before he turned to slink off to his makeshift room within the temple.

Zuko had purposefully picked somewhere far away from where the others had set up to sleep and spend their time. He wasn't exactly 'one of them' yet and he also enjoyed his privacy. Especially at times like this when he rather _needed_ it, rifling through his things in the hopes that at least a few pills remained. Of course his luck had never been that great, and Zuko found only the empty paper bag that once housed his precious medicine.

He didn't want to go through this here, three Alpha's nearby though it seemed two must have been paired... or uninterested in males at the very least. But Sokka, he _was_ interested. The looks Zuko had received were plenty evidence of that.

It wasn't like Zuko was still disgusted with himself for those thoughts and dreams about the boy from the water tribe. Not like he'd been at first. But that didn't mean he was fine with suddenly being thrust into the situation where Sokka might just _attack_ him _just_ because he was in heat. That didn't sit well with Zuko at all and a small part of him hated that he was so sentimental and soft. He wanted to believe people could choose who they spent time with, who they bonded with - and most _could_ he supposed, since most people were Beta's ungoverned by hormones and heats.

That wasn't his life, though. It would never be his life and Zuko would rather live alone than spend it tied to someone who hated him. Did Sokka still hate him? He'd been very vocal about how much he distrusted and disliked the prince for a very long time now, but there had been a change almost as soon as they set off to rescue Sokka's father. An awkward sort of friendship had formed between them, unless Zuko was mistaken and there was a whole lost of wishful thinking going on on his part.

Zuko tensed where he sat then, back pressed against the wall beneath the small window as he sensed another person approaching. Well, scented them - Sokka. He wanted to pretend that he wasn't there but he knew Sokka would know he was, there was no mistaking that he was getting pretty deep into his heat now. His body aching all over and his skin feverish and flushed.

Luckily he'd bolted the door.

"Hey, Zuko....?" Sokka's voice came through the wood almost small and unsure but still with that odd rasp to it that made Zuko shiver again. When he didn't vocally respond Sokka continued.

"Are you okay?" Zuko heard what sounded like a muted thud against the door after a short pause. "I mean, I guess you're not huh... what I mean is do you need anything? I didn't know you... uh... we had no idea that you were an... y'know..." Zuko willed the other youth not to say it but he did anyway. "Omega.."

" _Shut up_." Zuko hissed as if they were speaking of a conspiracy and covered his face with both hands, pleasantly surprised at how cold they felt against the hot skin of his cheeks.

"Hey- _rude_." Sokka's voice was filled with something like mock hurt and then an almost strained chuckle filled the room from the other side of the door.

"Did you tell them all?" Zuko had to ask, couldn't keep the defensive irritation out of his tone as he did.

"What? N-no! Why would I?" He wasn't sure if Sokka sounded hurt or just confused. "I mean... Suki knows... and Toph I guess? But no one else does. Maybe... Aang?"

"Why Aang?" He was another Beta surely. That's what Zuko had thought for all this time.  

"Well I mean, He's the Avatar so who knows what he knows about right?" Sokka's voice was beginning to sound more strained but his point was valid. Zuko hoped that Aang _didn't_ know.

"That's..." He didn't know what to say. He wanted Sokka to leave, and quickly. What had seemed like a slow burning heat had begun to quickly build momentum the longer Sokka was nearby.

"Zuko..." The name was the only thing Sokka uttered now. A question and a command all at once and Zuko hated and craved it.

"Not like this." It was all too telling but Zuko wasn't sure Sokka would get _why_. The other boy was intelligent for sure, but he sounded like he was as close to losing it as Zuko himself was. Would Sokka be able to make out the feelings behind that statement? Did Zuko even want him to?

With his body aflame now and the pull of fabric against his erection as he shifted his legs Zuko turned to bury his face against the side of his bed. The floor wasn't exactly all that comfortable, but getting into the bed would tempt him to just give in to the desire to touch himself. The blanket bundled against his face was stifling and it was only a moment before he turned it to the side, cheek resting there instead as a harsh pant whooshed out of him much louder than intended.

" _Zuko_ ." There it was again but this time Sokka's voice was deeper and _hotter_.

"Nh... Go _away_ ." It was a command like any other he'd ever made, but this time it felt so flimsy, clouded with the breathless whisper of his arousal. This was _not_ good. Zuko wanted Sokka, he'd wanted him for a long time however in denial he'd been at first about it. But this was not _how_ he'd wanted him. Heat blind.

"I won't... I can't." This wasn't fair. Not on either of them.

Zuko moved and began going through his things again. Definitely no sign of his medication, he ripped the leather strap from his bag and removed the half that was useless, the other long enough and with a buckle to wrap around his neck and secure in place. Just in case.

Well, not _just in case,_ since Zuko could already feel his resolve failing as the door rattled with Sokka's weight pressed against it. Terrifying as it was he wanted to let the other boy in. It would go away more quickly, be less intense if he did right? That's what he'd read. But despite that he still didn't want to be bitten and bonded this way, he was pleased that he'd had the presence of mind to put the barrier in place before losing himself completely.

"Please?" Zuko was jolted out of his thoughts by the plea and his brow furrowed with indecisive frustration.

Still, he stood and cautiously moved to the door. Zuko pressed his hands against it and then his forehead on the wood between them, Sokka's scent was much stronger now and Zuko wondered if the other boy was as tortured as he was by the whole situation.

"I heard it hurts, heat I mean." That tone of voice should be outlawed, hoarse and low and hot. Sokka had no right sounding that way. "I'll help, I won't tell anyone and if you want I won't ever mention it again afterwards." They were both breathing loudly enough to hear through the door now. " _Open the door Zuko_ , please?"

Zuko's hand was on the bolt before he could think about it and even as he told himself to stop he slid it free of the latch that kept the door locked. Sokka seemed to know as soon as it was done because the door was pushed open instantly and Zuko stumbled back a few steps as the Alpha invaded his personal space.

"Shut the-" Zuko's voice was strained and higher pitched than he'd have liked, but he was cut short by Sokka hastily slamming the door shut and bolting it again. All whilst still staring Zuko down with a look of hunger that made his heart beat harder and his dick throb painfully.

"I didn't really want it to happen this way." Sokka's words were confusing and Zuko didn't want to spend any time trying to analyse what they could have meant. It would probably lead to pain.

Luckily he didn't have to as Sokka was in his space again, pushing and gripping at Zuko's shoulders until the slightly shorter boy's back hit the cold, hard wall. Zuko managed just a slight squawk of protest at being manhandled before he was muffled by a mouth upon his own. Hot and messy he could do nothing but kiss back clumsily as Sokka pressed their bodies together hard and stifled him.

Zuko shuddered had Sokka's hands moved over him, squeezing his upper arms before sliding inward to grab at his chest and waist as their hips moved together of their own accord. Then they moved upwards and Sokka's fingers wrapped around the dangling end of the leather strap Zuko had sloppily tied around his neck, tugging. Zuko gasped and coughed on an embarrassing groan, his own hands - frozen at his sides until then - shooting up to grab Sokka's wrists.

"Good idea." Sokka panted the words against Zuko's lips, eyes lidded but burning into Zuko's with a look of want as the tips of their noses brushed.

"Don't... touch... that." Zuko sounded pathetic to his own ears. Weak and wanton as the crotch and seat of his pants began to get soaked with pre-cum and slick. He couldn't tell if the humiliation he felt was making things worse or _better_.

"Heh heh. Sure thing." Sokka sounded way too smug for Zuko's liking but the following lick to his jawline and the brush of thumbs across clothed nipples had Zuko choking on an undignified moan, his hips jerking up against Sokka's.

When Sokka began tugging Zuko's top off the fire bender grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed enough to give a bit of space between them. Enough to let Zuko turn them until Sokka was the one against the wall and Zuko could - shamefully - dry hump the other boy at a pace that suited him. Not as hard but not as slow, either, as the slick inside of Zuko's pants slid across the underside of his cock in the _best_ way.

Sokka didn't seem to mind the change in position, using the chance to grope at Zuko's ass harshly, kneading at it and groaning thick and deep when his fingertips came into contact with the wetness soaked there. Zuko was still somewhat uncomfortable with the sensation of his ass effectively leaking, unaccustomed to the pleasure he could feel from back there ever since his first heat. It wasn't something he'd explored so when Sokka pressed two fingers between Zuko's ass cheeks and rubbed the moist fabric of his underwear and pants against his swollen hole he had to lock his knees to stop them going weak.

Burying his head against Sokka's shoulder Zuko reached back and gripped the other boys wrist again hard, tugging. "Do-n't..." The halting command came out as more of a plea and Zuko was sure Sokka _growled_ in response.

"I won't hurt you." The resolve in that statement wasn't at all dulled by the arousal lacing Sokka's tone. That didn't mean it made Zuko feel any less out of his element, or _scared_ though.

Sokka was strong, of course Zuko was strong too but right now Sokka was _stronger_ and Zuko's hand was no match for Sokka's own which pressed back between Zuko's cheeks brazenly. Zuko bucked and bit down hard on Sokka's clothed shoulder, enough to make the other boy let out a soft grunt and another annoying, lusty chuckle.

The 'fight for dominance' was short lived as Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist and hooked his legs behind the fire benders knees. Before he could right himself Zuko was falling to land haphazardly on the less that comfortable bed with Sokka landing heavily on top of him. If he was honest the change in position had been more painful than pleasurable, Sokka's thigh pressed hard between his legs as they landed made Zuko fear for his virility though luckily for him a bit of rough treatment didn't seem to bother his body.

Sokka didn't leave any time for Zuko to catch his breath before leaning back and yanking up Zuko's shirt to bunch beneath his armpits, leaving his chest exposed. A flood of embarrassment washed over him and Zuko slapped his hands over his chest before he realised how _stupid_ that was. He was a guy, he'd been topless in-front of Aang's group before without a problem. Then again he hadn't been unbearably aroused and pinned down by a horny Alpha at those times.

Sokka did that hot-sort-of-laugh under his breath again and Zuko could feel his blood boil and his cheeks burn hotter. However - and probably to Sokka's credit - the taller boy didn't comment but instead ducked his head to lick at the spaces between Zuko's spread fingers. An act he usually would have found off putting - or so he thought, having never actually done this before - but right now Zuko shuddered and arched into the sensation.

Zuko both wanted more and felt ashamed. The heat which had been lacing slowly through him had exploded into a flurry of need the moment Sokka entered the room though he thought he'd done admirably to not break and beg to just be fucked yet. Zuko knew how it happened, both between a man and woman and two men but that didn't mean he was prepared for it to happen to him so suddenly. Not only would he be on the receiving end he'd never done more than kiss before now, yet here he found himself pinned beneath a hard, hot body being licked and groped at in ways which made Zuko feel weak.

He hated feeling weak.

Zuko turned his head to the side, eyes closed as he moved his hands to grab harshly at Sokka's hair. The move pulled a pleased rumble of a sound from the other boy and Sokka's tongue lapped and teased at Zuko's nipple as his hands groped more harshly at Zuko's ass. The thigh between Zuko's legs began to shift and tense in an unpractised attempt to provide friction for the other boy and Zuko vaguely realised that perhaps Sokka had never done this either. The thought made his stomach flip flop but a bite and suck to the swell of his right pec just above the nipple had Zuko sucking in a sharp breath and yanking on Sokka's hair hard enough to dislodge the tie holding the strands in place.

By the time Sokka had finished his biting and sucking Zuko was trembling and bucking against Sokka's leg shamelessly. He didn't care anymore, not right now at least and Sokka, too, seemed far too gone to notice any fumbles Zuko may make. Zuko lifted his hips when Sokka moved to yank off his pants and then whilst the taller boy worked on his own Zuko fumbled with his soiled underwear. Sokka was quicker and yanked the white fabric away with the faint sound of ripping barely registering in Zuko's ears. Fuck it.

When Sokka tried to roll him over Zuko slapped the other boys hands away and glared, panting hard. The moment of stillness that followed was almost painful for Zuko and perhaps even for Sokka too who looked torn between scowling, being relieved and looking hurt. They were both conflicted about the situation, it seemed.

Sokka was better than someone else though, right? Zuko genuinely wanted Sokka, not just during his heats - though that's how it had started - but at other points in time too. When he'd had time to stop and think, or when his sleep was littered with dreams instead of plagued by nightmares. It wasn't how he'd have liked things between them to progress, but he _wanted it_ and Sokka did too right now.

Feeling like his heart was trembling Zuko bit his lip as he eyed Sokka's naked lower body and took in the sight of the other boys cock jutting up hard and proud between his legs. Too embarrassed to reach out and touch it Zuko instead licked his lips and rolled over after a quick glance up to Sokka's face. The other boy was blushing and his eyes were wide and hungry even as they both hesitated.

Zuko was sure he heard Sokka swear under his breath just before he felt Sokka's hands grabbing at his hips and squeezing as he yanked them upwards to expose Zuko's ass more. Much to Zuko's embarrassment, though he wouldn't complain about it now. Not when he was so turned on and _needy_. He'd have plenty of time to agonise over all of the humiliating things later. When his heat had subsided and Sokka wasn't around.

When Sokka's hands moved to Zuko's ass cheeks Zuko muffled a groan and pushed back into the feeling, burying his face in the sheets as Sokka kneaded and spread them. It was more than just a little strange to allow himself to be so exposed and vulnerable, especially to someone who had once been an enemy. How things change.

Sokka smeared his fingers in the slick dripping from Zuko's ass and leaned down to nip at Zuko's left ass cheek as he pressed a finger inside. The sensation had Zuko bowing his spine and clutching the sheets with an unrestrained sound of pleasure captured within the blanket they were on. It wasn't more than a few seconds before Zuko began to grind himself back on the digit with an eagerness for more.

Sokka, of course, complied with the request by adding a second finger. Easy with how much Zuko was leaking but the slight ache of being stretched was still there, pleasant and telling of things to come. Sokka's dick was much bigger than two fingers after all, and Zuko wanted nothing more than to feel it inside him. _Now_.

"Hurry up." Zuko panted harshly, turning his face to the side again to make his command known. Sokka, however wrapped up in the moment he seemed or how hard he was breathing made another one of those infuriating amused sounds and bit Zuko's ass cheek more firmly.

"Mnhmm. M'gonna do it don't worry ba-" Sokka's reply was cut off by an indignant noise.

"If you call me _baby_ I swear to Agni you won't ever be able to utter that word or any other again." Zuko hoped the displeasure was evident in his tone though his words were still dripping with the unrestrained arousal he had no control over.

"Spoil sport." Was all Sokka replied with before increasing the pace of his fingers.

They didn't talk again after that. The wet, dirty sounds of Sokka fingering him seemed to fill the room and by the time Sokka was pulling his fingers free Zuko was almost writhing on the bed, cock dripping and aching with how hard he was.  

Movement behind him had Zuko lifting his head and shoulders to try and see, to watch, but Sokka grabbed the back of Zuko's neck and pushed him down again with a soft growl. Zuko went willingly, somehow - despite his usual dislike of it - being pushed around felt more than welcome right now.

Then Sokka was pressed against him, the swollen tip of his cock nudging curiously for just a moment before he pushed in hard and fast to the hilt. Zuko let out a choked sound as his breath left him harshly, unable to take another one for a few moments as Sokka ground deep and firm. It felt like he was on fire inside and Zuko wasn't sure if that was normal or if it was because he was a firebender. Whatever it was Zuko felt like he was going to melt.

The pause in movement seemed to last forever and yet not long at all as Sokka pulled out almost all the way. The sudden emptiness inside of him left Zuko keening and he thrust a hand back to claw at Sokka's thigh as he tried to get him to push back in. The encouragement wasn't need though, as Sokka complied of his own accord and swiftly thrust in again until the sound of his pelvis slapping against Zuko's spread ass filled the room.

After the third thrust Zuko was crying out and cumming hard, body trembling and ass twitching in a way that made the continuing thrusts feel even more intense. Sokka's surprised grunt and subsequent moaning were evidence of how much he appreciated the feeling too.

Over and over Zuko was filled, the pace which had started fast only got more frantic and he felt dizzy with the sensations flooding through him. Despite having cum his cock still ached and throbbed at the apex of his thighs and each breath came out with a heady groan of pleasure that he didn't even try to hold back. Even Sokka was panting hard and choking out senseless praises of how good Zuko felt.

After another few moments the angle changed and Zuko sobbed out a plea for Sokka not to stop. But he wasn't stopping, he was moving to press his chest to Zuko's back, arms wrapped around the smaller boys waist for leverage as he fucked him just as hard as before though slightly more shallowly. Each jab of Sokka's cock brushed Zuko's prostate and left him crying out for more as his dick leaked even more of a mess to the ruined sheets below.

The feeling of Sokka biting at the leather strap around his neck was almost jarring for Zuko, saliva quickly making the area wet and Sokka's quiet growls of possession making Zuko's chest feel full and his stomach flip flop more violently than it already had been.

"M'gonna cum." Sokka half whispered his warning, voice shaking violently as if he'd been trying to hold back.

Zuko was tempted to tell him to pull out but he also wanted to feel Sokka cum inside him, knotting him. So all he did was grab the back of Sokka's head and murmur encouraging pleas for him to do it as Sokka moved to nip and bite at Zuko's cloth covered shoulder instead. He had to commend the water tribe boy for his self control in not just ripping off the leather strap. He'd somehow felt relatively controlled throughout the whole situation so far despite Zuko's raging heat.

"Fuck- _fuck fuhck!_ " Sokka's profanity was unexpected but hot.

Zuko bit down on the covers as Sokka's movements got more violent, his control slipping as he neared his climax and the sensation of fullness increased. There was no mistaking when Sokka came, his hands clutched bruises into Zuko's hips and the thick knot stretching him and nudging his prostate with ever jerky grind of Sokka's hips had Zuko writhing again.

His own orgasm wasn't far behind Sokka's and it felt somehow better than the first with how the other boy was _still_ spilling himself within Zuko's body. Everything was too hot and too good and Zuko felt light headed, sobbing with pleasure and over stimulation as Sokka's grinding didn't relent even for a moment.

 

****

 

It felt like days had passed by the time Zuko woke up with a clear but groggy head. His body ached and his head throbbed with what he suspected to be dehydration, food and drink hadn't been on his mind at all throughout his heat though he was vaguely aware of being fed at some point. How that happened he didn't _really_ want to think on, but it was probably down to Katara or someone else bringing them food and water. Which meant everyone was likely to know by now.

Sitting up with a groan Zuko gingerly tugged the teeth marked strap from around his neck and tossed it to the floor. His body was littered with love bites and bruises from fingertips and that was just the parts that he could see. He was sat in something suspiciously like cum and the sheets looked dirty enough that he'd rather burn them than try to wash all of the stains out.

Then it hit him. He was alone in the bed, and the room. Zuko didn't want to admit it but the pain that revelation caused was potent. Not that he and Sokka were mates or even that _close_ of friends but they'd just spent however long fucking the least Sokka could do was say goodbye.

Zuko stood from the bed and made a face as he tried to focus on the crusty mess covering his lower body instead. He almost yelped when the door opened, yanking the sheets to cover his crotch and sending a glare toward whoever dare to disturb him.

It was Sokka.

Zuko wanted to keep glaring, but the expression crumbled almost instantly into shock. Sokka shut the door with his foot and gave Zuko an almost sheepish look, the pail of steaming water in his hands had a cloth floating in it and a towel was tossed over his bear shoulder.

"Um... hey Zuko." He looked like he didn't know what to say. "I uh... just thought you'd like to clean up a bit so I went and got some water." He moved then, placing the pail down on the floor next to Zuko's feet and kneeling to ring out the cloth.

"W-what are you doing!?" Zuko's voice was hoarse and small, used too much within the past however long. He pretended he didn't feel the flush of heat in his face.

"Cleanin'." Sokka spoke as it were just a normal everyday task, pressing the warm cloth to Zuko's knee only to slowly glide it upwards.

"I can _do- gah!_ " Sokka's hand - holding a cloth or otherwise - being so dangerously close to his groin when he was in his right mind was more than a little too much for Zuko. Especially after he'd resigned himself to the fact of being avoided and awkward.

Sokka just _laughed_ \- a pleasant sound but less so when directed at an embarrassed Zuko himself -  and grinned in a way which made him look smug.

"Seen it all before Zuko." Sokka waggled his eyebrows. "A~ll of it."

"Gah!" Sokka spent the rest of the day with a slightly fat lip, but the pleased grin didn't disappear.

After all, whilst Zuko hadn't let him clean his body he hadn't told him to go away either and they'd sat with each other at the fire for dinner. Zuko did glare at anyone who so much as dare to mention what had transpired in the previous two days, but there was no mistaking how he let Sokka sit close enough that their shoulders were touching, or the sidelong looks that lingered between them.

Things had changed for the better.


End file.
